


Called In

by MyDaydreamWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Bullied Sam Winchester, Gen, High School, Protective Dean Winchester, School Fight, Teenage Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDaydreamWorld/pseuds/MyDaydreamWorld
Summary: Dean get called in to Sam's current school becuase of a fight. Dean isn't going to let anyone mess with his brother.
Kudos: 34





	Called In

Dean walked into the main building of the school in a bad mood, he didn't think he would have to stepped into another school ever again. He spotted Sam sitting outside the principle office with his head down, Dean stroll over to him at once. Sam was the reason he was here. 

"What's going on? Dad was pissed getting that phone call?" He asked sternly, Sam didn't move and keep looking at the floor. "Sam! Look at me, when I'm specking to you."

Sam lifted his head up to face Dean, Dean anger began to rises even more - but this time not at Sam, Sam's had a black eye forming, large bruise mark on his cheek, his lip was slit. Sam obviously had a nose bleed as well. Dean lifted Sam chin to have a better look at the injuries then he noticed red marks on Sam's neck. "Who did this Sammy?"

Before Sam could speck the principle door open. Dean studied him carefully, the head worn an experience suit - too experience to wear for school. The Head looked down at Dean with disgust, "You must be Dean Winchester, I was hoping to speck to your father about this matter."

Dean instantly disliked the principle, "My father is currently very busy, he send me." He said coldly, it wasn't a lie, his father was working on a case. "I can deal with this situation, while my dad is working, Sam is my responsibility..."

The principal didn't look happy with Dean's replay or tone of voice. "Step into my office Mr Winchester, you too Samuel..."

Sam got to his feet and the brothers walked In to the office and took the seats behind the desk. "So," said Dean plainly "What this about?"

"You're brother was involved in a serious fight today and broke another student nose." Said the principle at once, he spoke to Dean like he was an idiot. Dean disliked him even more. 

Dean looked at Sam's battled face, "They were probably asking for it." he said - Sam's face looked a mess.

"Mr Winchester..."

"...Have you seen his face?" Asked Dean pointing to Sam, he tugged down Sam's shirt to show the marks on his neck. "Have you seen his neck? If he broke someone nose it was in self defence, end of story..."

The principal had an uncomfortable look about him, "They are witness saying Sam started the fight..."

That didn't sound right, Sam wasn't one to start fights, especially in school. Sam wanted to be a low profile and not be viewed as different. "Who are these witnesses?" Demanded Dean

"They are all seniors on the football team," said Sam, specking for the first time since Dean arrived.

"Seniors?" Question Dean, "Seniors did this too you?" Sam was still short for his age, skinny too. The kids on the football team were probably more than twice Sam's size. "You said they, how many attack you? Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Mr Winchester, your brother broken another student nose..."

"Have you seen the marks on Sammy neck," asked Dean, not understanding why they was no concern about Sam's injuries. "To leave mark like that someone wanted to harm my brother, they could of kill him... Have you phone that kid parents about that? Are you going to talk to his parents?" 

One look told Dean that they hadn't, the fact Sam was also attack wasn't brough up, or the fact Sam had likely acted in self-defence.

"This isn't about the other student this is about Samuel..." Said the principle

"...This is a lot of crap," said Dean, he was missing out on a hunt because of this. There were better things to do than deal with this. 

"Mind your language, Mr Winchester," said the Principle.

"Don't tell me to mind my language, someone tried to strangle my brother and you only care about a broken nose..." Dean was getting more cross now. This poor excuse of a teacher was making him madder by the second. Sam had said the head teacher was an son of a bitch but he didn't think he was this bad. 

A man appeared a the window outside the window, "I have to take this, it shouldn't take long..." The principal got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Dean turn to Sam, "What's going on, Sammy?" Asked Dean "You need to tell me everything now, before that twat gets back."

"I got jump by three of them," said Sam, watching the door carefully "They pinned my arms down and..." Sam pointed to his neck "I managed to get out and smash Jaden in the face."

"Good," said Dean at once, Sam was trained to defend himself and he had done just that. "What else? Why are they obsessed about a broken nose?"

"Jaden already got into a lot of trouble and can't get into anymore for he'll be off the football team, his parents give the school a lot of money, I mean a heck of a lot. They want to used me as a escape goat cos we don't have a lot of money and more around a lot." Said Sam at once "They hate our family Dean..."

Dean grit his teeth, he hated when people used money to get their own way. "So basically this Jaden kid getting away with everything because his parents can bail him out?"

"I guess, Dean I'm going to get into trouble for breaking his nose, they might called the police or CPS..." Said Sam sounding worried. The last thing they needed was CPS on they case again.

Dean looked at Sam, "Have you seen yourself in the mirror Sam? They won't called the police, you said yourself they don't want this Jaden kid to get into trouble..." Dean said without hesitation. "And you don't have to worry about the CPS, me and dad won't let you get taken away, you know that. "

Sam nodded his head a little, "Dean, I'm still getting the blame, cos they hate our family, they think we are wast of space..."

Dean looked at the principal still in conversation, "Right, if they want to play that game..." Dean was already making a plan in his head. 

"...Dean, that man the head is talking too is Jaden's father, he owns like half the town."

"I'll handle this," said Dean confidently "No one messes with the Winchesters..."

Thr principle walked in with the man, "So this is the delinquent who broke my son nose..." Said Jaden's father. He was an man that was used to getting his own way. Someone who thought he was more important than he actually was. 

Dean stood up to his fall height, "Watch who you calling a delinquent."

"I've got a good mind to report him to the police, the world is better off without riff raff like your family around..." Said Jaden's father obviously trying to intimidate him.

"You don't know shit about my family," snapped Dean "And go a head phone the police save me a job, better yet my old man got a firend in the FBI, me and Sam likes sons to him...I'm sure he'll be interested in this cover up..."

"The FBI doesn't deal with this sort of things..." Stated Jaden's father at once

"He'll be interested seeing as your kid liking to be the next America Psycho!" Said Dean fiercely

"Are you trying to blackmail me with a lie?"

"One I am not lying - I can phone him up right now and you can speck to him," said Dean takeing out his phone "Two, at lest I am not paying for my brother to get though school, paying to get him out of trouble, well - you can not pay off the FBI..."

Dean looked at the principal and the kids parent "Now, I am taking my brother home right now. I will write down every bruise on his body ready to reported this Jaden kid, and Sam won't be coming back here tomorrow... If you push this further trust me you don't want to mess with our father... He will sue your asses for your unprofessional behaviour and failing to deal with obviously injuries..." Dean glared at the two grown up, who looked speechlessly at Dean "Be thankful our father was busy, because trust me, he's a lot worst than me...Come on Sam..." Dean stood up and Sam also got up.

"You expect me to believe you know a FBI agent?" asked Jaden's father. 

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not." said Dean walking right up to Jaden's father face. They were about the same height. "But do you want to risk it?" Jaden's father face fell a little. It was clear this wasn't a risk he wanted to make. Dean smiled. "Come on Sammy," 

They managed to leave without any more fuss and get into the impala "That was freaking awesome," said Sam with a amused look was in this eyes.

"Their faces..." said Dean lightly. He was pleased he impressed Sam - that was getting harder and harder to do lately. "Oh man, I don't think anyone stood up to them like that before..."

"Is dad really pissed?" Asked Sam looking worried.

Dean paused for a moment, "Yet me do the talking okay...just keep your mouth shut alright...understand?." Dean didn't really want to deal with another one of his father and Sam fight today. Sam nodded his head - he didn't look like he wanted to fight either.

They arrived back at the motel, their father sat at the table looking though research. John looked up as their enter, Dean pushed Sam a little. "Shower up," Sam went into the bathroom and shut the door. Dean didn't speck untill the water started to run. "It wasn't Sam fault..." he said at once

"Has he been fighting?" asked John looking at Dean. 

"He got jump on by three seniors, one try to chock him, so Sammy broke his nose." Said Dean "Turn out that kids parents own half the town and gives the school a lot of money...they wanted to blame the whole thing on Sam... I dealt with it...oh and I told them Sam isn't going into school tomorrow either..."

John looked a Dean "Is that all?"

"I threatened to called the FBI on the kids family..." Said Dean "The sooner we leave this town the better...I don't want Sam going back there again...I handle it all - so no need to say anymore..." Dean trailed off - he hoped that his father wouldn't start having a go at Sam. John nodded his head a little and went back to his research. Sam come out of the bathroom a little while later, looking a bit better an before. Dean ruffled Sam's hair. "You alright Sam?" Asked John "Yeh," said Sam looking relieved that John wasn't mad at him "Are you sure?" Asked John looking at the injuries on his son's face "Do you need any painkillers?" Sam shook his head, "I think I'm okay," "Okay" said Dean lightly - breaking up the some what awkward conversation between John and Sam "After all that drama who wants pizza?"


End file.
